


Who Said Comedians Need Sleep?

by ratbox



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Husbands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: in which richie writes his own material, and is working himself to the bone to come up with new stuff.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Who Said Comedians Need Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> hello theyre married  
goodbye  
[edit 11/14: JESUS FUCK THIS GOT POPULAR OKAY WTH]

Richie sat on the couch with his laptop screen glowing brightly against his face, reflecting the script of his next show off his glasses. It was closing in on one in the morning. Eddie was in bed, with the knowledge that Richie would “be right there”. That was hours ago that Richie said that, and it was only now that Eddie woke up, and noticed the emptiness of the spot beside him. He sat up, and yawned, moving out of bed. He grabbed Richie’s hoodie that sat on the chair in their room, and pulled it on, travelling out to the living room. He sighed, and crossed his arms.

“So you’re just not going to sleep tonight? You know that this isn’t healthy. Especially when you’re wearing those, Richie.” Eddie’s voice was groggy as he walked over to the couch, and uncrossed his arms to put them on Richie’s shoulders. The man on the couch sighed, and moved a hand up to one of Eddie’s, resting it there. “You’re going to strain your eyes.”

“I need to finish this script.” Richie replied simply. “I just need… a bit longer.”

“A bit longer?” Eddie raised an eyebrow, and let out a huff. “How long is a bit longer? Considering you told me you’d come to bed at ten o’clock, and it’s currently… quarter to one in the morning.”

Richie shook his head. “Fuck off. I want to finish this, okay?”

Eddie moved over to sit beside Richie on the couch. “Ever since you’ve started to write your own shit you’ve been stressed out. You know you don’t have to write new material for every show, right?”

“I know. But having some new stuff is good.” Richie said, glancing over to his husband. 

“Fine. Be stubborn.” Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. “I’m staying up with you, then. If you won’t go to bed then I won’t either.”

“So… you’re punishing me by punishing yourself?” Richie questioned. “That’s very contradictory, Eds.”

“Shut up. It’s called fighting fire with fire.”

“That’s also contradictory. You can’t fight fire with fire.”

“Shut up, Richie. Stop being literal and let me win.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “How much do you have?”   


“Not enough.” Richie sighed. “And now my stubborn husband is distracting me so…”

Eddie lifted his head and looked over to him. He got up from the couch after a moment. “I’m going to make you a tea.” He said, adjusting the hoodie around his shoulders before walking into the kitchen of their Air BnB that they’d rented for their weekend in Nevada. Richie had a show in Vegas, which was supposed to be exciting, but there didn’t seem to be much excitement in Richie’s expressions or anything. He was more tired than anything. Eddie hated to see him like this.

He poured water into the kettle, and turned it on, letting the water boil. While he waited, the leaned against the counter, glancing into the living room at Richie. 

“Have you written anything about Derry?” He called from the kitchen.   
  
“Didn’t really want to think about it.” Richie replied, glancing back to Eddie. “Why?”

“Well… not a lot of people would believe you if you talked about It. They’d think you were joking. Because I’m sure that not many people believe in, uh… murderous clowns who live in the sewers.” Eddie said. The water finished boiling, and he proceeded to grab two mugs from the cupboard. As well as Richie’s favourite tea, as well as his own. He put a bag in each mug, and then poured the water in. “You could explain why you missed your Reno show. Make it seem like a joke.” He added as he took out the milk from the fridge, pouring a small bit into Richie’s tea. 

Richie thought about this for a moment, before nodding. He pushed up his glasses, and started to type out something. He erased it a few times, before deciding that it was good. Eddie brought out their teas, handing Richie his.    
  
“Take a break for a minute.” He said, smiling softly to him. “You’re working too hard. Comedy is supposed to be fun, not stressful.”

“That’s a good joke, Eds. Maybe you should be the comedian.” Richie sighed, and took a sip of his tea. He hummed softly. “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be worried about me.”   
  
“I signed up to worry about you when I put my signature on the prenup.” Eddie stated. “It’s like my job to worry about you. Besides, you know how much I worry just… in general.”

Richie put his mug down on the table that sat beside the couch. It also hosted a lamp, and a photo from their wedding. It wasn’t very formal, or anything. One might have considered it eloping if it weren’t for the Loser’s being invited. Eddie had finalized his divorce with Myra, which he still had yet to hear the end of from her family, and herself as well. And it wasn’t long after it was finalized that they told the rest of the Loser’s Club that they were together. It was met with both confusion, and acceptance. It felt nice.   
  
“I know.” Richie looked back over to him. “Can I joke about you on stage?”

“Uh, well. So long as you don’t call me a bitch and say you hate me.” Eddie joked. “You’re finally going to tell the truth, hey?”

“I want people to know now. I mean, it’s 2019. I can’t hide the fact that I’m married to you for the rest of my life.” Richie answered. “I love you, Eds. And so long as you’re okay with this, I am too.”

“I’m quite shocked that our relationship wasn’t even leaked yet…” Eddie laughed softly. He took a sip of his tea, and then smiled to Richie. “But, yeah. I’m okay with this. And I love you, too.”

Richie looked back to his laptop screen, and typed out just some simple bullet points. He’d improvise. If he fumbled, he’d cover it. With that, he closed his laptop, and put it down on the coffee table.    
  
“What? You’re finished?” Eddie asked.  
  
Richie reached over for his tea. “I’d rather enjoy a moment with my husband than write any more.” He said, sipping his tea.   
  
“Marriage really fucking changed you.”

“No. What changed me is the fact that I’m fucking exhausted and don’t have the energy to say anything snide.” 

“Eh, I beg to differ. You’re nicer to me now.” Eddie leaned over and kissed his husbands cheek. 

“Just because I’m nicer doesn’t prove your theory.” 

“I think it does.” Eddie winked. “I know I said that I was going to stay up with you, but I cannot explain just how fucking tired I am.”

Richie put his cup to the side once again, and wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “I don’t feel like moving now. Stay here with me. You can sleep… actually, I’ve got an idea. Move for a minute.”   
  
Eddie slid over on the couch, as Richie moved the couch pillow to be against the armrest. He situated himself to be sitting along the couch, and laid back, opening up his arms for his husband. Eddie smiled a bit brighter, and put his cup down on the coffee table. He laid down against Eddie, his head resting against his chest. Richie’s arms wrapped around Eddie. 

“There. How’s that?”

“Surprisingly comfortable.” Eddie looked up to Richie. “See what I mean? You’re nice to me.”   


“It’s just because I love you.” Richie’s fingers gently traced circles against Eddie’s back. 

“You’re a dork. Go to sleep.” Eddie reached up and took off Richie’s glasses, putting them down on top of Richie’s laptop. Richie followed that by reaching behind him to turn off the lamp. It was difficult, but he managed to succeed. The two closed their eyes, Eddie turning his head to the side so it could rest against Richie’s chest once again. 

“Thanks for looking out for me, Eds. I definitely picked a good man to get married to.”

“Shut up, Richie. Are you waiting for me to say I love you?”   
  
“Only a little.” Richie chuckled softly.  
  
“Then I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Richie yawned, and relaxed. Any stress that he had over all of this seemed to vanish, and he was left with just the happiness that Eddie brought him. His fingers continued to gently trace shapes against his back, and they slowed as he managed to fall asleep. He slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night, content with everything… all thanks to Eddie.


End file.
